Walking Down the Path
by hotstuff99
Summary: A nice little ditty about Alex and Olivia. Alex shares her memories with a woman named Linda at the park. Chapter 2 added 2706.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to write a fic. Please be gentle with me I haven't done this before. I would like some feedback to know if I should go on or not. Thanks to whoever reads this.

It's not betad so sorry for the grammer errors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun pierced through the grey sky as laughter and cries cut through the air. Sitting on a park bench near the playground sat Alex observing the children play with each other. Small faces with giant smiles and dirty hands playing with each other without a car in the world. The giggles and swoosh of a jump rope breaking the air reached her ears and made her smile. Lost in her own observation she never noticed the steps of the approaching stranger until the person spoke.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" She parked her stroller close and perched herself on the same bench.

Feeling someone next to her she turned to them. "Hmm?"

"The children," she pointed to them, "they are beautiful."

"Oh yea. I could sit here for hours and watch them."

The stranger nodded in agreement. "Which one is yours?"

Alex beamed and pointed to the little brown haired boy. "That one right there. He's 4."

"He's such a cutie. What color are his eyes? I can hardly tell."

Alex beamed once again. Her little boys eyes were striking. Digging into her purse she fished out her wallet that was filled with photos of the little boy. Handing one to the stranger she answered, "Blue."

The stranger was mesmerized by the intensity of the little boys eyes. Looking at his mother she could see the same stare and immediately knew where he got it from. "Wow. Oh forgot to introduce myself I'm Linda and over there are my terrible two." She pointed at a set of twins reeking havoc at the sand pit.

Alex laughed. "I'm Alex and my little boy is Hayden."

They sat watching their respective kids when Linda commented, "If your little boy looks like that I can't imagine what his father looks like."

The blonde cringed inside. She always hated the comment about the father. Playing with the ring on her left hand she replied, "I don't know what the father looks like but I think he looks like my wife."

The smile on Linda's face falters as Alex turned to look at her with a small smile. Her response always got the same reaction out of people who didn't know her personally. She really didn't care because they were just passing strangers she would probably never see in her life again.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

Alex cut her off, "It's ok everyone does. Guess people cant imagine me being a lesbian." She chuckled lightly.

Linda chuckled nervously she didn't know what to think. "So umm…your wife…"

"Olivia."

"Ok. Olivia, what does she do? I don't want to assume but you are dressed pretty good." She knew she sounded like a fool but she was interested.

Alex saw curiosity in the woman's eyes and decided to indulge her. She had time Olivia wouldn't pass by to pick her up in a while. "Liv, is a detective for the NYPD."

"That's interesting how did you two meet?"

"That's actually quite an interesting story. We met briefly seven years ago…"

-------------------------------------

"…_we can't do that! Elliot he has her!" _

_As she neared the squad room she heard arguing about a case. Alex never knew people could get so animated over sex crimes. The soft clicks of her heels and the chatter around didn't do anything to muffle the heated argument that was going on just beyond the class doors._

"…_I know we don't have enough evidence, Elliot. I don't need this from you. Not now, please. You know that look he gave us, you felt it just as I did."_

"_I know I did but still…" A man's voice boomed over the females._

"_People, people! Settle down!" Alex heard the familiar voice of the captain. "Listen, we cant be fighting like this our new ADA should be here in a couple of minutes."_

_Alex swallowed hard at the captains comments. She was never a nervous person but she was down right scared. SVU, what made her take this position. Not having to think hard she knew why. She wanted to be the District Attorney. Wanted to the big chair. _

_As if one cue she opened the glass door and stepped inside the squad room. The poignant smell of coffee hit her first and then a pair of brown eyes boring into her. Her breathe caught. The brown eyes were so intense. Alex finally let out the breathe she was holding when the brown eyes looked away._

------------------

"Just with one look?"

Alex nodded. "Liv, is like that. Her eyes are very expressive. It's one of most…god I don't know."

"What did she say to you when she first saw you?"

"Actually nothing was said. Like I said it was brief because…."

-------------------

"…_that was 2-7 they got a lead on this case. Benson, Stabler go check it out."_

_Alex just stood there and watched as both detectives picked up there coats and walked out the door. Alex was still shocked over the heated brown eyes stare. _

"_Alex, good to see you. Sorry Benson and Stabler couldn't stay an chit chat they've been working on this case for 48 hours straight."_

"_It's ok, Don. Introduce me to you other detectives."_

"_This is Detective John Munch. Munch this our new ADA Alex Cabot."_

_She looked at the tall skinny man. His eyes covered with dark shades so his expression was unreadable. But something about the man made her like him instantly._

"_This here is our new detective. Meet Detective Odafin Tutola. Fin this ADA Alex Cabot."_

"_Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Taking the hand in hers she gave a courteous shake. She was impressed by the man already just like she was with Munch. She couldn't help but wonder about the other two detectives_.

----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I got. I am going to continue this story because it's my baby. )

Anyways here is the second chapter for your enjoyment. )

Feedback is always welcomed.

Linda sat there and listened to Alex recount the moment she shared with Olivia and couldn't help but smile at the blonde's light voice. She could truly see how happy the blonde was with this woman.

There story was interrupted when a little boy came running up the blonde.

"Mommy, mommy!" He jumped into her arms.

"What is it, Hayden?" She looked down at identical blue eyes a little worried.

"Mama's here!" His little blue eyes lit up.

Alex turned around to see Olivia walking down the sidewalk. The trademark swagger in full swing as her coat flapped as she walked, dark sunglasses covering her face. A smile crossed her face.

Linda saw the blonde turn around and look at someone who was making her way down the sidewalk. Linda looked at the woman who in her opinion was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. The tan skin accented by a burgundy top and a black leather jacket. Gun at her hip along with a gold shield she immediately knew who it was. Olivia.

The little boy ejected from Alex's arms and ran to his mama as fast as little legs could take him. She saw as the tall figure kneel down and open her arms wide as the little boy jumped into the waiting arms.

"Hey Alex." Olivia said as she kissed the blonde in the forehead. She noticed the woman sitting next to Alex and the way she was looking at them with an open interest.

Alex saw who Olivia was looking at and introduced them. "Liv this is Linda we've been talking about the first time we met."

"Hello Linda." She eyed Alex. "God it seems forever since we met. Do you count when I nearly killed you with my stare or the argument we got into a couple of hours later?"

"The stare, sweetie."

"Argument?" Linda asked amused.

"Yea, argument, we did that a lot before we got together. My partner always joked saying it was pent up sexual frustration between both of us." Olivia commented and saw the blush creep up Alex's face.

"Ok champ go play with the other kids." Alex stated and watched the little boy go.

"I want to hear this story."

"Sure. Liv you tell it since it was you who started the argument."

Olivia nodded. "It had been a few hours after Alex came to the squad room. We hadn't met formally yet but I didn't care. You see we were working on this case…"

----------------

_The case was going no where. The lead that the 2-7 had proved to be useless. The sight of the little girl was nothing more than a mistaken identity. Three hours of tracking down the right people proved to be pointless. Attitudes and tempers lay just below the surface in each detective. This was getting to Olivia. _

_Then out of no where a crack. Fin's powerful observation noticed something in the surveillance video. With some work with the technical people they had a clear picture of the doer but the victim wasn't with him. They hoped that she was still alive since she was taken a little over 48 hours. No one dared speak the unspeakable and worked it as if she were. _

_Olivia was assigned to go and get a warrant from the new ADA. She had yet to speak with the blonde but liked what she saw when she laid her eyes on the blonde briefly in the squad room._

_She knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' . Entering the office with a little hesitation she saw the blonde perched in a chair behind her desk, thick black framed glasses sitting on her nose. Olivia's breath caught. The blonde was stunning. Blue eyes pierced through her in question._

"_What can I do for you detective…."_

"_Benson."_

"_Detective Benson."_

_-------------------------_

"So you finally got to meet her formally?" Linda questioned. Then she saw the look exchanged between the two women.

"Umm…yea I guess."

"Anyways, I started telling her…."

-------------------------

"_Detective no judge in their right mind will sign off on this warrant."_

"_Why not!" Olivia's voice raised._

_Alex saw the fire in the brown eyes. "Just because he was in the vicinity where the little girl was taken from doesn't mean he did it. We would have to get warrants for everyone. Like I said, not enough."_

"_Nothing is enough for you ADA's." The detective spat out bitterly._

"_Excuse me!"_

"_You heard me. Something is always up either you don't have enough and when you do have enough you fuck it up." Olivia sat in the leather chair ready to jump. The new ADA was driving her nuts with those glasses and her voice. _

"_Listen, Detective Benson, you don't know me well to criticize the way I work. Don't go judging me. I'm sorry I can't get you that warrant. I would love to but no judge will sign off on it. You know it just as well as I do."_

_Alex saw the detective hang her head in defeat and felt sorry for her. She truly looked like hell. Her clothes were wrinkled, eyes puffy and red from lack of sleep as well as the bags under her eyes. She saw Olivia run her hands through her hair as it stuck out from all angles. _

_Olivia stood up knowing there was nothing else she could do. She wasn't going to get the warrant they needed. She looked up and saw curious blue eyes looking at her. She gave a weak smile and walked towards the door._

"_Nice to meet you, Cabot." She stated before she walked out the door._


End file.
